


In Which Daichi Gets Hard With Y/N On His Lap

by doesnt_exist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Dirty Thoughts, Female Reader, No Smut, One Shot, Slightly OOC Daichi, author sucks at tags, characters slightly aged up, daichi swears a lot in his mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesnt_exist/pseuds/doesnt_exist
Summary: Daichi Sawamura was going to hell.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Kudos: 45





	In Which Daichi Gets Hard With Y/N On His Lap

* * *

Daichi Sawamura was going to hell. Of all the people this could've happened to, why him? Why the honors student and captain of his school's volleyball team? He had a reputation to uphold, but apparently the universe didn't care about all that. Apparently the universe hated him, because the one day that you happened to wear the cutest fucking outfit he'd ever seen, the one that forced fantasy after fantasy to flash through his mind to the point he wasn't hearing anything that came out of your mouth, just imagining you on your knees or in his lap or above him or below him or, really, anywhere with him, the one with the tiny fucking skirt and the softest looking thigh highs he'd ever seen and the _collar--_ oh, god the collar-- of course, the one day you wore it, was the one day you somehow ended up forced to sit in his lap with no escape. It was almost hilarious, like the plot of a bad porn, but less hilarious when he realized something devastating.

He was getting hard.

Your group had been in a hurry, on their way to a party that they were running significantly late to, and there were no more seats in the run-down Subaru your best friend drove, so he'd casually offered for you to sit in his lap. Boy what a mistake that had been. You were so incredibly close to him it was almost suffocating-- not that he minded, of course-- but it was humiliating. He could feel _everything_ \-- the way your thigh highs chafed against the back of your legs as the car rocked, when the edges of your skirt rode up slightly and brushed up against him, how _dangerously_ close every part of you was to his crotch-- hell, he could even smell your goddamn shampoo. And now, to top it all off, Daichi could feel his pants tightening in unmistakable arousal. He gripped the car's roof handle harder, silently praying you wouldn't shift back any further or do anything else to reveal his growing problem. Why him? You were just _friends_ \-- he shouldn't be thinking about you this way! Not to mention you'd probably never even want to _look_ at him again after this, much less remain friends. He was so incredibly fucked.

As if things couldn't get any worse, you seemed to sense his discomfort and turned your head back to face him. "Hey, you okay?" you asked him softly. That voice was going to be the death of him. 

  
"Yeah, yep. All good." he replied curtly, shifting his gaze out the window so he didn't have to meet your eye.

  
You didn't seem to believe him. "You seem uncomfortable. I can move, really, not a big deal."

  
Move? That would mean you sitting in someone else's lap. Suddenly the idea of you discovering his boner didn't seem that bad.

  
"No, no, no, I'm fine, really. Stay, it's okay." he cringed internally at how desperate he sounded. 

  
You paused before turning again to look him dead in the eye. _Oh god_. "Daichi, I'm not stupid," your voice lowered, though no one else in the car seemed to be paying attention to the two of you anyway, "it's not anything you can control, I know that. But _please_ just let me move if I'm making you uncomfortable." 

  
_Oh jesus. Motherfucker. Goddamn-- shit-- fuck. Christ. Jesus. Mother Mary._ Daichi's hand gripped tighter, threatening to dislodge the handle, and his face flushed a deep red. He really did have the worst luck in the world. Shame washed over him in a tsunami of a wave, settling in a pit deep in his stomach. "I'm sorry, Y/N…" He all but whispered, not daring to meet your gaze. _Fuck._ What awful, heinous crime could he have possibly committed in a past life to end up in this situation?

  
The sound of a snort brought him out of his self-loathing. What? Were you...laughing? Sure enough, your shoulders were shaking lightly with the effort of containing your giggles. His face flushed darker, if that was even possible.

"I'm--" another snort, "--I'm sorry, Dai, it's just--" you let out a full on cackle, "--the look on your face--you just looked so _devastated_ , like I'd just told you-- I'd just told you your dog died, or something--" you struggled to get the words out, laughing harder in between each one. Your head fell back against his shoulder as you wiped tears forming in the corner of your eyes. 

  
The coffee-haired boy didn't know what to say. How could you _laugh_ \-- he thought for sure you'd hate him. Maybe you did, maybe you were just faking and after the two of you exited the car you'd turn around and roundhouse kick him in the jaw. He probably deserved it. 

  
Your laughter eventually died down, and there was an uncomfortable silence before you spoke again, voice lowered to it's previous volume. "I'll give you my bag to hold when we get out." Your head never left his shoulder. Surely you could feel how fast his heart was beating. 

  
Finally, his brain decided to power back on and fire enough neurons to generate a response. "T-thank you. I'm sorry." he breathed.

  
"Daichi, _it's okay_." your voice seemed even softer. " _I'm_ sorry for embarrassing you. But I don't hate you, so stop telling yourself that. I can practically hear you insulting yourself in your head." God, you were so nice about it. He didn't deserve you. 

The two of you sat in silence for the rest of the car trip, but somehow, it was comfortable. He at least knew you didn't totally hate his guts, which was all he could've asked for in the moment. When the car pulled up to the house, the two of you waited for everyone else to leave before you climbed out and handed him your bag. Now fully turned to face him, you finally got a good look at his... state. He watched your eyes go wide and a blush spread across your face for the first time that night. "Wow, uh, you really were…" you laughed awkwardly.

  
He groaned. "Just, don't. Please."

  
"...I mean I should be flattered, I just don't know how--"

  
"Y/N, _please_ shut up." 

  
You laughed. "I know, I know, I'm sorry, I'm just teasing." 

  
Daichi stepped out of the car, using the bag to (somewhat) discreetly cover up his arousal, before the two of you headed into the house. Immediately after stepping in, your friend grabbed you by the arm. 

  
"What took you guys so long? We were waiting." she spoke a little louder than normal, her words slurring slightly.

  
"How are you already drunk?" you asked. "It's been like 4 minutes."

  
"M'not drunk. Just buzzed." she hiccuped. "Hey--" your friend pointed the tip of her beer bottle to the bag Daichi was gripping, "--what you think Y/N can't handle carrying her own stuff? I mean, I know she's weak but the thing weighs like 4 ounces for Christ's s--"

  
"Ookay, I think you've done enough talking for tonight. You wanna point us in the direction of the drinks?" you cut her off. At the mention of alcohol, she seemed to forget completely of the topic at hand.

  
"Yeah, 'n the kitchen. I'm gonna go find Suga-- you two have fun. Don't make out too much." she winked, and you shoved her. She cackled before heading down the hall to the living room.

  
"Sorry about that," you sighed. "Want a beer?" 

  
Daichi laughed warmly, the awkwardness of _The Incident_ having mostly faded out of him already. "There's nothing I'd want more right about now."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u all enjoyed :) this is my first time actually uploading anything i've written. kudos are appreciated !!


End file.
